


Commercial Enterprise

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, <i>very</i> silly drabble, in response to a non-fan's spoonerism of a fannish term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commercial Enterprise

It took Willy to explain it to her. "It's like you got a chihuahua, you know?"

"Only, not a dog," she said, eyeing the card again. Definitely not a dog.

"Grub, actually."

Eyebrow.

"What, night creatures can't have pets?"

"So you have a grub..."

"And you want to fancy it up a bit. A coiffure, if you will."

"With human hair. From corpses."

"I always say, there's no accounting for taste."

"Right." She turned and slid her stake loose. "Time for a little business negotiation." She walked out on his splutter, dropping the card as she went.

Pet hairings, indeed.


End file.
